Rozczarowania
by Piegowata
Summary: O tym, że wspólne mieszkanie potrafi rozczarować. Seksy w zasadzie pominięte, ale niech to "M" pozostanie.


Ich mieszkanie mieściło się na trzecim piętrze sypiącej się kamienicy. Skąd wyglądając przez zakratowane okno mieli wątpliwą przyjemność patrzeć jak mur, stanowiący ich jedyny obiekt do oglądania, posuwa się w latach i traci swoje fragmenty. Przy odrobinie szczęścia zawali się w ciągu najbliższych kilkudziesięciu lat i będą mogli na starość oglądać kawałek ulicy i sklepy. Optymistycznie zakładając, ze owej starości dożyją. Samo mieszkanie, też było nim raczej z nazwy i składało się z małego kwadratu zagraconego wąskim łóżkiem, stolikiem z kulawą nogą, fotelem i turystycznym telewizorem. Do mieszkania dobudowane było małe pomieszczenie z wanna na czterech metalowych nóżkach, zlewem i lustrem, które Mello powiesił tam osobiście, w akompaniamencie donośnego śmiechu Matta.

Mail nigdy nie sądził, że moment w którym ich drogi ponownie się zejdą rzeczywiście nastąpi, więc przez wiele dni nie mógł pozbyć się szerokiego uśmiechu, który niezwykle irytował Mello.

Wyobrażenia jednak szybko okazały się płonne i Matt zaczął dusić się w pomieszczeniu w towarzystwie swojego dawnego kompana, przytłoczony jego chęcią zemsty i destrukcyjnym podejściem do życia.

W takich momentach przesiadywał w kuchni, dzielonej przez wszystkich współlokatorów i wciśnięty w kąt dawał się zawładnąć swojej konsoli. Zapewne trwałoby to kolejne kilka godzin, gdyby nie urocza sąsiadka, która postanowiła niemalże siłą wcisnąć mu swoje piersi pod nos, nie przejmując się brakiem zainteresowania, ani gromami ciskanymi z oczu. Zmuszony był się ewakuować w trybie przyśpieszono-pilnym.

Nawet głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami, bez którego zamknięcie ich było skrajnie nierealne, nie oderwało Mello od studiowania najnowszej gazety w poszukiwaniu kolejnych ofiar Kiry.

-Też się cieszę, że cię widzę – rzucił w przestrzeń Matt, wiedząc, że jego głos i tak nie dotrze do chłopaka. Popatrzył na jego zgarbioną sylwetkę, wzrok wbity w kartkę i palce nieświadomie błądzące po tabliczce czekolady. Westchnął. Miał stanowczo dość jego obsesji na punkcie tego dzieciaka.

Zrezygnował z planów udania się pod prysznic i doskoczył do Mihaeala, rzucając mu się na plecy.

-Hej Melloooo – potarł swoim policzkiem, jego bliznę – zróbmy coś ciekawego.

-Zajęty jestem – odburknął, nie przerywając śledzenia tekstu.

-Jak zawsze – naburmuszył się na pokaz, dusząc porównanie, że czuje się jak niechciany szczeniak.

-Zaraz skończę – rzucił na odczepnego, pozwalając by Mail oplótł go ściśle w pasie.

Jeevas okręcił sobie jeden z brązowo-rudych włosów na palec i spojrzał niechętnie na zwłoki uwiecznione na zdjęciu. Nudy. Kira mógłby zadbać o ciekawsza śmierć dla swoich ofiar. Przynajmniej byłoby co oglądać.

-Skończyłeś? – jęknął przeciągle, zasłaniając mu oczy ręką.

-Domagasz się zainteresowania bardziej niż zwykle.

-Oh, więc zauważyłeś, ze się domagam? Jestem dogłębnie wzruszony. - parsknął Matt i zostawił ślady swoich zębów na Keehlowym karku.

-Ale potem dasz mi spokój – skapitulował, rzucając gazetę na podłogę.

-Nawet ci plecki wymasuję – zaofiarował się Mail, szczerząc zęby w zwycięskim uśmiechu.

-Obejdzie się – wpił się w wargi Matta, przyduszając go do łóżka i niezbyt subtelnie pozbawiając go ubrań.

-Mógłbyś chociaż udawać, że ci się nie spieszy – mruknął chłopak, tłumiąc westchnienie, gdy Mello ugryzł jeden z wystających obojczyków.

-Od kiedy jesteś taki małostkowy? - uciął Mello, ściągając koszulkę przez głowę i gładząc jego blady tors, rozpiął pasek od spodni. Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, gdy Matt, poddając się jego pieszczotom, zarzucił mu ramiona na kark i pojękiwał cicho.

Mail wiedząc, że tym razem przegrał i nie ma co liczyć na dodatkowe czułości, oplótł go nogami w pasie, zagryzając wargi, by nie krzyknąć, gdy Mello wszedł w niego gwałtownie.

-Tyle miłości – parsknął Matt i pozwolił zająć swoje usta pocałunkiem. Nie potrzebowali sąsiadów dobijających im się do drzwi.

Kolejne ostre ruchy Mello zostały ukoronowane, długimi krwawymi śladami na jego plecach, Mail jęknął zduszonym głosem, gdy biała ciecz trysnęła na jego brzuch.

-To co z tym masażem? - upomniał się Mello dysząc ciężko i przelotnie całując czoło kochanka, jakby w ramach przeprosin za całe swoje „ja".


End file.
